The present invention relates generally to a secure container that can be used for the transport and storage of materials whose location and condition needs to be continuously monitored or recorded.
In today""s world of commerce, materials are constantly moving interstate and internationally. Many of these materials need to be either controlled or monitored. It is useful to those that are burdened with the responsibility to control or monitor these shipments to have real-time information about the status and location of the materials, and the containers that house those materials. For example, it is useful to know the location, the condition, and if the cargo was accessed or tampered with by unauthorized parties. These materials and cargo can include things such as: high value items, jewels and cash; weapons, strategic or conventional; hazardous materials; medical or biological related; and materials that are time or condition sensitive in nature. A variety of means are now employed to attempt this level of control and monitoring.
The oldest of the means is to place the cargo under lock and key at the shipping point, and then later unlock the cargo at the point of delivery. This method has limited commercial success as it does not provide information as to either the condition of the cargo during shipment, or if the cargo was taken on a detour. Nor is any indication given if a duplicate key was used to gain access to the cargo during transit, and then reseal the shipping container to conceal that access.
A global positioning system (G.P.S.) is a partial solution for this problem. G.P.S. has been used for things like automobiles and other high value items. However, this does not provide information on access or condition during shipment. For example, the G.P.S. could be tracking a tow truck moving the automobile after an accident and the G.P.S. would simply provide information on its continuously changing location.
Current burglar alarm technology utilizes continuous conductive strips on windows and doors. However, these strips, like any conductive strips, may be jumpered around, and therefore defeated.
In view of these difficulties, it would be useful to those charged with the responsibility for the shipment of critical cargo to know the cargo""s condition, if it was accessed or tampered with, as well as its location continuously. This is possible with the instant invention.
The instant invention simultaneously provides, location, access, and condition information about the cargo and containers of critical shipments. The instant invention is a secure container for the transport and storage of materials, whose location and condition needs to be monitored either real time or near real time. The container employs a wound fiber-optic layer embedded in a covering. An IR transmitter sends light through the fiber-optic layer to a receiver. Any change in the light signal causes an alarm or indication, either locally or at a pre-designated location. The container also gives real-time read outs, remotely or locally, as to the conditions of the contents and the container itself.
The subject matter of the present invention is particularly pointed out and distinctly claimed in the concluding portion of the specification. However, both the organization and method of operation, together with further advantages and objects thereof, may best be understood by reference to the following description taken in connection with accompanying drawings wherein like reference characters refer to like elements.